


(Un)Like A Sister

by Ispell2



Series: Pulled From My Companions React Blog [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Adorable, Bratty Kids, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, I love Nat tho, Other, She's so sassy, Sisters, Teen!Sole, Young!Sole, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9043502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ispell2/pseuds/Ispell2
Summary: Piper and Sole are close - but as they linger more frequently in Diamond City, Sole starts to hang around with Nat more and more. Piper notices that Nat's been shirking her responsibilities to goof off with Sole, and begins to worry about what kind of an influence Sole is - in addition to noticing how jealous it makes her when she thinks about Nat spending more time and having more fun with Sole than herself.(Another story pulled from my Companions React blog; the 'Teen!Sole' prompt. Hope you enjoy it!')





	

Piper didn’t have time for romance - or so she thought. After all, there was a lot of thought to put in a partner. They had to be capable, open-minded, and most importantly; a good influence for Nat. Sure, Nat had told her  _hundreds_ of times to find someone for herself, not for Nat. But she’s only 12. She doesn’t understand that even then, Piper wouldn’t want someone she didn’t trust with her baby sister being in her life anyway. And then there’s Sole. Sweet, smart, and a hell of a fighter. Piper can’t help but fall in love with the goofy kid. She doesn’t realize it at first though. She notices she’s become a little more aloof around them. She’s been thinking about their wellbeing, and how they’re doing  _almost_ as much as she does about Nat. And after weeks of this, questioning the reason, she finally realizes that it wasn’t sisterly-love she felt for them; it was just plain, romantic, hopeless  _love_. 

And she wasn’t too sure about the ‘good influence’ bit. While Sole had proven themself to be reliable in a fight, and a damn-well-near exceptional moral compass… The way Sole acted around Nat left something to be desired. Basically, they acted like a playmate, rather than someone older than her. They and Nat ran the bases, chasing after each other while Piper worked. They took Nat for noodles, taking her away from her job. They kept Nat up all night with sleepovers, making her so tired she could barely drag herself to school in the morning. 

One night, Sole had been over for hours, playing games and chatting with Nat. When Piper checked the time, it was well past midnight. Piper was done with this late-night for Nat nonsense. She made sure to stomp across the room to where they sat giddily on the mattress, and cleared her throat loudly. Nat looked over to her sister with a sparkle in her eye, before suddenly closing her mouth and going straight faced. Piper had that look on her face… The one that meant business. “Hey, Nat. I’ll give you some caps for a drink if you go away for a few minutes”, Piper told her sister with her arms crossed. 

“Sure!”, Nat replied, jumping up. As she passed Sole, she bent down and whispered to them. “She’s either going to kick your ass or kiss you”, she smirked. “But at least  _I_  get a Nuka out of it!”

Piper sat down in front of Sole and Sole’s eyes went wide. They didn’t  _think_ they’d done anything to piss her off, but it was kind of hard to tell sometimes. “Is something wrong?”, they said in their best, most innocent voice. “As a matter of fact– _yeah_.”, she replied, her annoyance bleeding through to her voice. “You’ve got to stop taking up so much of Nat’s time! For God’s sakes, she’s 12; she need sleep!”

“What, and you don’t?”, Sole asked with diffidence, under their breath.

“This isn’t about me, this is about Nat. She’s been exhausted lately, and almost every morning it’s impossible to get her out of bed! Not to mention, every time I need her to do something, she’s out running around with you!”

“I’m just giving her someone who’s closer to her mentality to hang out with. You ever notice that before I showed up, she didn’t act like a kid? She was withdrawn and mouthy. She didn’t want to do ‘kid’ things. She had to grow up way too fast; and I get that, I mean, look at me. I had a baby at 16! I know about the world of adults crashing on your shoulders. It took Nat being the way she was to remind me that, despite everything that’s happened to me, I lost my last few years as a kid. And I’m going to remind Nat that she’s one every chance I can.”

Piper was shocked. She hadn’t expected such a response to a simple complaint of keeping her sister up late at night. 

Sole sighed.

“Look, I’ll be more careful not to keep her up late. I’ll try not to drag her away when it looks like she might be busy. I’m sorry.”

“It… It’s, um. It’s okay”, she stuttered. “You  _are_ right, sort of. I guess I have pushed her a little hard to be less immature. We’re all we’ve got, and we keep ourselves busy. She does need to be a kid sometimes… But still…”

Sole looked at Piper with a little confusion. Her face was red, and she was looking down. She didn’t seem sad though, and she didn’t look angry anymore either. In fact, she looked a little… Envious?

“Piper, are you… Are you  _jealous_?”

“ _What_?! No! Why would I be jealous?!”

“Well, I monopolize your little sister’s time. Maybe you want her to hang out with you more than me?”

“No, that’s not it! It’s pretty much the opposite!”, Piper said loudly, scoffing as if what Sole had said was absurd. She only realized she had just admitted that she  _was_  jealous, and that it was because Sole wasn’t with her 24/7.

Sole sat in shock, their cheeks flushed and their ears red. 

“Piper, we go out a lot! We save people, and find new places to explore all the time!”, Sole said incredulously.

Piper sat in silence for a moment before speaking up.

“It’s not that. Blue… You mean a lot to me”

Sole went to speak, but was interrupted. 

“And  _not_ in the same way that Nat is.”

“ _Oh_.”

Sole stared at her with an unchanging expression before breaking into a grin.

“Nat was right; you  _are_ going to kiss me!”

“I might kick your ass too, for good measure!”, Piper loudly joked as she looked back at Sole again.

But Sole was a lot closer to her than they were before, physically. They were standing up, leaning with their right arm against the back of Piper’s chair. Their face was so close…

“Well, decide which one you’re going to do, because I know which I’m choosing.”, Sole said softly, looking down at Piper’s lips.

And Piper leaned in and stayed that way for what felt like  _ages_ , with Sole’s nose pressed against hers, their lips unparted in an innocent kiss.

“What’d I tell you?”, Nat snorted from the doorway with an open bottle of Nuka Cherry in her hand. 

Piper jumped from her chair, and Sole put their hands in their pockets and sucked their lips into their mouth. A pregnant moment passed, before anyone said anything.

“Well,  _technically_ …  **I** was the one who did the kissing.”


End file.
